Panic attacks, a spontaneous attack, thought to be a biochemical disorder of genetic origin, begins in the majority of subjects at ages 15 to 30 years. The attacks occur with no apparent reason to the subject and are accompanied by symptoms of hyperventilation, heart-pounding, pain in head, numbness or tingling of the limbs, hot and cold flashes, lump in throat, and the like. The attacks continue to occur and can lead the subject to become house bound.
Various treatments have been prescribed, including hypnosis and behavior therapies and chemotherapy, particularly the administration of imipramine hydrochloride or phenelzine sulfate. The latter although somewhat effective have undesirable side-effects, chlordiazepoxide and diazepam have been tried but found not effective to block the panic attack.
Adinazolam has been indicated to be used as a sedative, tranquilizer, muscle relaxant and anti-depressant.